


Prompt: Adrien/Garrus: Menae Bromance Relief

by Twinwriter95



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinwriter95/pseuds/Twinwriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Mass Effect Kink Meme. Please comment if you're willing to fill this, would be great! ^^ Just tell me where to find it if you're going to write it! X3</p><p>Edit: Filled here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/7806859/chapters/17814181</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Adrien/Garrus: Menae Bromance Relief

So the idea is that both of them are incredibly pent up while being stationed on Menae and not normally really interested in other male Turians though despite that there has been a few happening in the past. Victus tells Garrus about an older, more dominant Turian general who power-bottomed him in his youth for example. And Garrus tells another story regarding him and another Turian male, maybe on Omega. Still that doesn't change anything between them until they one day they shower the same time and both of them thinks 'to hell with it...

\+ Would like that in the shower they just frottage together until climax.

\+ Same evening Garrus finds himself outside of Adrien's sleeping quarters, Victus invites him in and then power-bottoms him until he can barley stand from pleasure before they switch roles.

\+ Both of them admits that they respect each other, care for each other and Victus feels protective of the younger Turian and wants him to promise not to get killed in the war.

\+ The evening before Shepard's arrival the sleep together again and something feels different for them, its still rough, passionate and awesome but both of them feel closer to the other than before. 

\+ Female Shepard totally understands and while on the Normandy invites Adrien up for dinner, to his surprise and at first horror he finds Garrus and Shepard in a relationship and tries to explain, Shepard's totally cool with it however and intimate Bi Threeway ensures, Garrus is more than happy to let Victus know what a human can do to a Turian with their mouth. Victus is like butter in their hands.


End file.
